tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuki Nakayama
Mitsuki Nakayama (中山 美月 Nakayama Mitsuki) is a fan character in the Tekken series who first appeared in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, and was a main character of the Perfect Wind fanon universe's Tekken arc. In every game since then, she has been available by customizing Asuka Kazama. Biography Personality Mitsuki is a hot-blooded girl with a love for fighting muggers, and has a history of standing up to bullies in high school. To her friends, she is known to be easygoing, but knows when to take things seriously. To her enemies, she is known never to pull punches, whether figuratively or literally. Fighting Style Mitsuki's fighting style is a jujutsu style heavily based on Aikido. Appearance Mitsuki is an 18-year-old Japanese woman of average height. Her hair, usually tied in a loose ponytail, is dyed orange, and she has an athletic build with a pronounced bust. Her primary fighting outfit is a martial arts take on a shrine maiden uniform. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, however, her new primary outfit is a black crop top and a short khaki winter jacket with dark grey jeans and brown boots. Her alternate but more recognizable outfit is identical to Asuka Kazama's signature blue outfit, but differently colored. The sleeveless jumpsuit is khaki, and is zipped down to reveal a white sports bra and her upper abs. She is able to use this outfit again in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Story Mitsuki grew up in Sawasaki, Japan to a single mother. She took up jujutsu as a child, and has excelled in it for much of her life. She became a shrine maiden for the Sawajima shrine when she was in high school, often guarding it from thieves. Tekken 6 Mitsuki had become one of Sawasaki's most prominent jujutsu experts. However, in one of their raids, the Tekken Force would kill her mother as she attempted to defend herself. She would enter the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament to avenge her mother and kill Jin Kazama. At some point, she would meet a mysterious wanderer clad in worn-out Tekken Force armor. Feeling that she had nothing to lose, she would travel with him. Tekken 7 Kento would later find out that a cult in former Wolfkrone intended to create a second Soul Edge. He and Mitsuki would arrive at their headquarters just as the sword was completed, and though the two would end up killing most of the cult, he would weaken the sword while it simultaneously forced him into Astral Chaos. Mitsuki would deal the final blow on the sword, destroying it for good. Character Relationships * Kento Hirata - Her friend and travel partner. Gallery Mitsuki T6 P1.jpg|Mitsuki as she appears in Tekken 6, in her shrine maiden uniform Mitsuki T6 P2.jpg|Mitsuki's P2 costume in Tekken 6, coincidentally identical to Asuka Kazama Mitsuki TTT2 P1.jpg|Mitsuki as she appears in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Mitsuki TTT2 P2.jpg|Mitsuki's athletic costume in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Trivia * Mitsuki has shopped at the same clothing store as Asuka Kazama.